


Absolutely Unspeakable

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Games 2008 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry finally understands the motto: what happens in Unspeakable Bootcamp, stays in Unspeakable Bootcamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Unspeakable

**Title:** Absolutely Unspeakable  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Team:** Team Phoenix  
 **Genre(s):** Romance, Humor and/or crack  
 **Prompt(s):** Boot Camp  
 **Rating/Warnings/Kinks:** NC-17/ None  
 **Word Count:** ~11400  
 **Summary:** In which Harry finally understands the motto: what happens in Unspeakable Bootcamp, stays in Unspeakable Bootcamp.  
 **A/N:** Many thanks to Team Phoenix, to my beta reader [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and to my Britpicker, [](http://shiv5468.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shiv5468**](http://shiv5468.insanejournal.com/). Thanks also to [](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/)**accioslash** , whose detailed comments by email pointed out some problems that I have hopefully corrected. And finally, thanks to Team Dragon, who allowed me to borrow their mascot for the purposes of this story.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Title: Absolutely Unspeakable

~

Signing the application with a flourish, Harry folded the parchment and tapped it with his wand. It folded itself into the shape of a phoenix and flew out the door into the hallway where it joined a flock of other messages on their way to various destinations.

“Showoff,” Ron muttered.

“What?”

“It couldn’t be a normal bird?”

Harry shrugged. “I like phoenixes,” he said. “Reminds me of a happier time.”

Ron shook his head and bent over his own parchment.

“What’s taking you so long?” Harry finally asked.

Ron sighed. “I’m trying to come up with a reason for Hermione not to kill me for doing this,” he said.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun.” Harry grinned at Ron. “Can’t wait to see what they say.”

“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Ron said, looking up from his parchment. “You’re all but guaranteed a spot in the program.” Tapping his application, he watched it go then swiveled his chair to face Harry fully. “I doubt I’ll be so lucky.”

“I think we both have an equal shot. We’re the best Auror team they’ve got.”

Ron snorted. “They don’t take teams, they take individuals, and you’re still Harry Potter, mate,” he said. “Like it or not, the bloke who killed Voldemort is still going to turn heads when his name shows up on an application. Ronald Weasley? Not likely.”

“I don’t think that matters for this,” Harry said. “Plus, you’re a successful Auror, same as I am. I doubt something I did ten years ago will matter that much for this.”

“We’ll see,” Ron said. “The Unspeakable program isn’t known for its fairness.”

“True.” Harry sighed. “Still, they clearly need Unspeakables. I heard they had twenty applicants last year, five made it into training, but no one made it through the program.”

“That’s because it’s supposed to be bloody hard,” Ron reminded him. “The rumour is they only let one person in each year.”

“Well, maybe this year they’ll let us both in, since no one made it last year,” Harry said. “That would still be an average of one a year.”

“Mm.” Ron sounded doubtful. “We’ll see. Ready to call it a night?”

Sighing, Harry stood up. “Yeah. It’s been a long day. I think I’ll stop and get some take away on the way home.”

“You’re more than welcome to come to dinner at our place.” Ron shrugged. “Bill and Fleur are visiting with Victoire and they’d love to see you...”

Harry shook his head. “No, that’s fine. I told Andromeda I would stop by and visit Teddy tonight after dinner, so I’ll run by my favourite Indian place and get something quickly.”

“You sure? Hermione hasn’t burned anything in a long time.”

Harry laughed. “I’m sure,” he said.

“All right. So how is Teddy doing, anyway?” Ron asked as he packed up.

“He’s eleven going on thirty,” Harry said, still chuckling. “I swear, he reminds me more of Remus and Tonks every time I see him. And he’s terribly excited about finally getting to go to Hogwarts in the Autumn.”

“Just like Victoire, then,” Ron said. “She already asking questions about school and it’s a couple of years away yet. Fleur’s upset that she seems set on Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons, but Bill’s pretty thrilled.”

“Yeah, I imagine he is.”

“Anyway, you should come by sometime. Rose would love to see her godfather.”

“Speaking of, I’m betting Rose will be just like Victoire,” Harry said. “Anxious to get to Hogwarts.”

Ron smiled what Harry privately thought of as his ‘fond papa’ smile. “Oh, I’m sure of it,” he said. “Do you know what she did the other day? I caught her sitting in Hermione’s chair trying to read! The book was upside down, but still. Her mother’s daughter, that one.”

“Trying to read at two?” Harry sniggered. “You’re going to have your hands full with her.”

“Of that I’ve no doubt. One thing I do know is that she’d love to see her Uncle Harry. She asks about you.” Ron held Harry’s gaze for a moment.

Harry flushed. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll drop by this weekend, I promise.”

“You say that every weekend.”

“Ron...”

“Hermione misses you, too.” Ron continued as if Harry hadn’t said anything. “We all do, actually, although I get to see you here everyday, so it’s not nearly as bad for me.”

“Ron...”

Ron kept going. “I have to admit it’d be nice to see you without a maroon robe on once in a while, though. And I mean that in a totally platonic way of course.”

Harry smiled, as Ron had no doubt intended. “Of course,” he said dryly. Shaking his head Harry said, “You make it sound as if I’ve disappeared or something. It’s not like I’m deliberately avoiding you all!”

“No?” Ron crossed his arms. “I’m convinced that if we didn’t work together I’d never see you. Just because you and Ginny didn’t make a go of it doesn’t mean you’re not still a part of the family, you know. Mum’s been asking after you, too.”

“I know that.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I just... it’s hard, you know? You and Hermione have moved on with your lives. You have children, nieces and nephews, families...”

“You can have that, too.”

“How, Ron? You do remember the bit about how I don’t like women, yeah?”

Ron waved his wand, slamming the door to afford them some privacy. “I know,” he said softly. “I was there the moment you realized you were gay, remember?”

“Well maybe not the _exact_ moment,” Harry corrected with a wry grin.

Ron flushed, but didn’t back down. “Don’t be daft. You know what I mean. I had to put you back together after the thing with Ginny happened.”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry’s shoulders slumped. “And I’m grateful for that. If it hadn’t been for you and Hermione...”

“Water under the bridge, mate.” Ron stepped forward. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, it’s just that we’re worried about you. We want to see you happy, and we actually don’t care who it’s with, as long as it’s someone who’s good to you, yeah?”

“I know.”

“Well, if you know then you should come over once in a while. Maybe let Hermione set you up with that mediwizard friend of hers...”

“Ugh!” Harry shook his head firmly. “No blind dates!”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, probably a wise decision at that,” he said. “Still, it’d just be nice to see you socially for a change. If you came to dinner I could probably talk her into not inviting every eligible man within a ten mile radius, difficult as that would be.”

Harry snorted. “It’s not that I don’t want to come to dinner.”

“Then what?”

Harry collapsed into his chair and rubbed his face wearily. “If you must know, sometimes it’s hard being around you and the kids,” he admitted softly. “God, Ron, you’ve no idea how much I want a family, kids, a house with roses over the door and a dog and Sunday dinners and knowing all my neighbours, but I’m an Auror...”

“So am I, and I have all that.”

“Yes, it seems to have worked out for you, but perhaps that because you have a wife.”

“Bollocks to that! It can work for you, too, mate, even if all you want is a husband. Look, the house down the street from ours is still up for sale. If you bought it it’d be the perfect setup. Hermione would love it, you know. She could interview all the blokes who you’re thinking about dating. Would make my life a lot easier as well...”

“Git.” Harry was laughing. “God, can you imagine? I’d probably end up with a librarian or something.”

Ron shrugged. “At least you’d have a sex life. What have you got now? When was your last date? That wasn’t with your right hand, I mean?”

“Ron!”

“I’m serious. You can’t work all the time. A bloke has needs.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry muttered. He held up a hand when Ron opened his mouth to reply. “That was rhetorical. You don’t really have to tell me about it.”

“You mean you don’t want to hear about my amazing love life?” Ron asked archly.

Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. “Please can we never discuss this again?”

Ron chuckled. “But seriously, you definitely need to go on a date or something.”

 _Or something._ Harry nodded. “I know. Maybe once I’m in the Unspeakable program things’ll get better.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “That makes absolutely no sense, you realize? I’ve heard it said they run it like a bootcamp. The program is supposed to be death on a social life.”

Harry shrugged. “I know, but for now I want to concentrate on my career, yeah? At this point in my life it’s all I have. And hey, maybe I’ll meet a fit bloke in the program, you never know.”

“How likely is that?” At Harry’s glare, Ron threw up his hands and sighed. “Fine, but I wouldn’t count on it. And don’t neglect little Harry for too long or you may forget how he works, all right?”

It was a close thing, but Ron did manage to dodge Harry’s Stinging Hex just in time.

~

“Tell me about Hogwarts again, Uncle Harry.”

Patting Teddy’s shoulder as they walked, Harry smiled and said, “What else do you want to know? We’ve talked about it a lot recently.”

“What was your favourite place to hang out there?”

Harry had to think about that one. “I suppose it’d be a toss up between the Quidditch pitch and the Great Hall,” he finally said. “The food was pretty good, but there’s nothing like flying.”

Teddy nodded, his hair turning blue-green. “I’m excited about Quidditch,” he said. “Gran says I won’t be able to play as a first-year, but I know you did it, so maybe I can, too.” He kicked the dirt as he spoke.

Harry grinned. “Maybe,” he said. “I should tell you that it sort of happened by accident for me, though. I was in the right place at the right time, and someone else was being a prat... Anyway, you’ll find your own favourite places and make your own friends.”

“That was all right for you, though, wasn’t it? I mean you were famous when you got there, even _before_ you got there. Everyone wanted to be your friend.”

It took all Harry had not to laugh out loud. As it was a chuckle escaped him before he could control it. “Well,” he managed, “not _everyone_ thought I was so great.”

Teddy was staring at him. “What d’you mean? You’re Harry Potter.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about how to explain that, at the time, being Harry Potter had not necessarily been a good thing. “Well you know that I didn’t grow up knowing I was famous, yes?” he finally asked.

Teddy nodded. He’d heard the story of Harry’s childhood many times.

“So I had no idea that people would know my name until I went to Diagon Alley that first time with Hagrid.” Harry sighed. “People kept trying to meet me, say hello, touch my scar...” He shuddered. “Anyway, it’s a bit weird having people think they know you before they’ve even meet you.”

“That won’t happen to me,” Teddy predicted. “No one’ll know me.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Harry said. “Your parents are war heroes. There will be a few people who’ll be interested in you I expect.”

“Mm.” Teddy sounded doubtful. “What about the professors?” he asked after a pause, wrinkling his nose. “Were they nice?”

“Nice?” Harry chuckled, wondering how to explain to a ten year-old that almost every year a professor had tried to kill him. He decided on discretion. “I found that they were fair for the most part,” he finally said. “Not everyone was nice, but then again, nice isn’t always the best thing. Sometimes pleasant people shouldn’t be trusted and horrid people should. In the end, all you can do is follow your instincts.”

Teddy was silent for a long moment, and Harry wondered if that even made sense to him, as young as he was. “I’ve been reading up on the Houses,” Teddy finally said.

“And?” Harry smiled, wondering what the Sorting hat would make of Teddy.

“I want to be in Gryffindor,” Teddy stated. “Gram says any house would be all right with her, but my father was in Gryffindor, so...”

“Your mother was in Hufflepuff,” Harry reminded him.

Teddy made a face.

“Don’t discount Hufflepuff,” Harry said, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “Your mother was one of the bravest women I knew.”

“Who was the bravest man?”

The breath caught in Harry’s throat at the unexpected question. A pair of black eyes and a floor stained with blood flashed before his mind’s eye, and he had to swallow hard before he could respond. “He... He was someone who saved me more times than I can count,” Harry whispered. “His name was Severus Snape, and in the end, he taught me the most of anyone at Hogwarts.”

“Oh look!” Teddy cried, pointing to the house. There Harry could just see Andromeda waving at them. Exhibiting the short attention span of the very young, Teddy took off, leaving Harry to sigh and catch up. He hadn’t thought of Snape in months, Harry realized as he followed. Perhaps he was finally beginning to forgive himself. It was definitely high time he got over his regrets as concerned his first crush.

“Would you like to stay for some tea, Harry?”

Teddy had already run upstairs, and to Harry’s eyes Andromeda looked tired. Harry shook his head. “Thank you, no,” he said. “I’ll get out of your hair. It had just been a while since I’d seen Teddy, and...”

She nodded. “He loves to see you, and so do I,” she said gently. “He’s been asking if you’ll see him off on the Hogwarts Express, though, and I haven’t known what to tell him.”

Harry flushed. “Andromeda, I’d love to,” he said. “But I’ve applied to the Unspeakable program, so I’ll have to check and make sure the date doesn’t conflict with the training. Is that all right?”

Andromeda smiled. “Of course. Just let me know as soon as you can.”

Just then, Teddy came bounding back down the stairs. “Look, Uncle Harry! I got a Snitch!” he said excitedly. “Play with me?”

Grinning, Harry allowed himself to be dragged back into the garden for a rousing game of hunt the Snitch. Teddy’s joyous laughter went a long way to banishing some of Harry’s melancholy, although the thoughts of Snape didn’t completely vanish.

~

“You’re both sure you want to do this?”

Harry nodded firmly. “Of course, sir,” he said. “I wouldn’t have applied if I wasn’t sure.”

“Definitely,” Ron said.

Cavendish sighed. “I knew the answer but I had to ask. I hate to lose one of the best Auror teams I’ve ever had, but if this is what you’re interested in then I shan’t stop you. Here’s the reply to your request.” He pushed two folded parchments across the desk.

Harry accepted the one with his name, fingers itching to open it. Once Head Auror Cavendish had dismissed them, both men raced back to their shared office where Harry ripped his parchment open eagerly. A moment later a huge grin split his face. Glancing towards Ron, Harry checked his reaction.

Ron was reading intently.

“So?” Harry asked impatiently when Ron remained silent.

Ron looked up. “Oh, I’m in,” he said casually, laying the parchment aside.

“You prat!” Harry cried, rolling his eyes. “Isn’t it brilliant? We’re in the program together.”

“We’re not in yet,” Ron said. “We’ve ‘earned the privilege of attending Unspeakable Training Camp’,” he quoted.

“Whatever that means, “ Harry said.

“I guess what that means is we’ve made it another step in the process,” Ron said. “And we do get to go together, so that’s something.”

“I wonder if they’ll split us up?” Harry said.

“I suppose they’ll have to,” Ron replied thoughtfully. “I mean we are supposed to be relying on our own strengths to get in.”

“It’ll be odd competing against you,” Harry said. “We’ve always done things as a team.”

Ron smiled. “Maybe we can be an Unspeakable team once we both get in.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds good to me, mate,” he said. “Sounds good to me.”

~

Standing in front of the Floo, Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called out “Unspeakable Training!” before stepping inside. His heart was racing and his world tilted before he stumbled out in a dark room. At least, he assumed it was a room; there was really no way to tell as there was no light.

“ _Lumos_ ,” he muttered, wand in hand. When nothing happened, Harry blinked. “Right, what’s going on here?”

“Magical dampening field,” a voice said from behind him. “It’s purpose is to confound any hostile attackers who may try to enter.”

Harry whirled, peering into the inky darkness. “Who’s there?”

“I am to be your guide, Mr. Potter. Follow me.”

“I can’t see you. How do I follow you?”

“Think of it as your first test.” His guide sounded amused, and Harry frowned as something in the man’s tone nagged at his memory. “As you’ve had training in tracking down suspects, it’s my suggestion you use those techniques. Unless your reputation has been...exaggerated?”

Eyes narrowing, Harry listened closely, detecting the click of his instructor’s shoes against what sounded like a stone floor. He stepped in that direction, and immediately found he could see a distant light. There was someone walking ahead of him, he could now see their shape outlined in the light.

“Oriented now, Potter?”

“Er...” But before Harry had time to reply, he found himself standing in front of door that led into a bright room. Several people were there, and he blinked as the light momentarily blinded him. By the time he could see, his mysterious guide was gone.

“Hey, Harry, you all right?”

Ron was standing before him, looking concerned.

Harry smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit disoriented. You know how I get with Floo travel.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah. They made me Side-Along Apparate with Dad.” He shuddered. “I think they must have picked our least favorite way of travelling.”

“You may be right.” Harry walked further into the room and glanced about. He counted six others. “So this is our competition?”

Ron grinned. “Yes, so far. It’s the same people we predicted,” he murmured. “I think we’re a shoo in unless we bollocks it up somehow.”

“Now that you have all arrived,” an authoritative voice from the door said, “perhaps we can get to today’s instruction. That is, if that meets with the approval of our resident celebrity, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. That voice... It was the same one that had greeted him in the darkness, yet now it was more distinctive. No, it wasn’t possible. Except, from the gobsmacked look on Ron’s face, it apparently really _was_ possible.

“Harry...” Ron was pale. “Mate, you really need to turn around.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter,” that silky voice continued. “ _Do_ turn around.”

Harry moved slowly, eyes widening in shock as he got his first look at the instructor.

Standing there, looking much healthier than he had the last time Harry had seen him, was Snape, a smirk on his face. He strode to the front of the room, his robes fluttering about his tall frame, and to Harry’s eyes he looked no older than he had ten years before. When he’d just been figuring out his own sexuality... _Oh shit!_

Snape settled behind the desk gracefully. “Do sit down, gentlemen,” he said, gesturing to some empty chairs. “I had hoped you would both have matured and relinquished your regrettable habit of disrupting classes, but apparently I was wrong.”

Mouth still open, Harry sat down, Ron sliding into the seat next to him.

“In case you have forgotten, my name is Snape. You may call me Director Snape.” This was greeted with shocked silence. “No doubt my appearance here surprises many, if not all of you,” Snape continued after a long pause. “I shall trust in your recuperative abilities to recover.”

Harry blinked. Actually, that was probably true. He couldn’t have been the only one who’d thought Snape had died the night of the final battle. Glancing about, Harry spotted several other gobsmacked faces, and he realized that this was a shock for many of the others, too.

“Before anyone asks, I shan’t tell you how I ended up in this position,” Snape said. “All you need to know is that I am here, at the behest of the Ministry’s Unspeakable Training program, to ensure that you don’t manage to kill yourselves or any members of the unsuspecting public during your application process. Being an Unspeakable is a serious responsibility. I am here to evaluate each of you, and to assess whether any of you are mature enough to handle such a grave responsibility.”

Harry did his best not to squirm as Snape’s eyes seems to focus specifically on him. _I’m not eleven years old anymore,_ he reminded himself. _I’m a successful Auror in my own right, and nothing he can do will change..._

“...and before you think that you can slink back to your former position in the Auror Corps without consequence, know that my assessment will appear on your record and will be taken as seriously as any standard performance review.”

“Bloody hell,” Ron muttered beneath his breath. “We are so fucked.”

“Indeed, Mr. Weasley,” Snape said, a small smile playing about his lips. “That may well be. Let’s see if I can make it palatable at least, shall we?”

A few people tittered as Ron flushed, but Harry didn’t say a word. He did not need to be thinking about being fucked while in this class. That way lay madness. Just because Snape, his first ever crush, was suddenly alive and, well, virile, was no reason that Harry should be nervous. He was older now, more mature. He’d had relationships with men. Perfectly satisfying relationships. Just because none of those relationships had been recent was no reason to...

“Dare I hope you have ceased the regrettable habit of broadcasting your every thought, Mr. Potter?”

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. While his Occlumency skills had improved over the years, he still had no desire to test his mind’s barriers against Snape! He was by no means an expert at the technique, after all. Harry dropped his eyes. Surely Snape hadn’t actually _seen_ any of those memories... “I don’t know what you mean,” he said clearly.

Snape narrowed his eyes briefly. “I imagine we shall see,” he said. “Perhaps someone has finally discovered a way that you can be taught.” He smirked, but Harry didn’t respond. Snape’s eyebrow went up. “Very well, shall we be on our way? We have a lot of ground to cover today.” Standing up, Snape swept out of the room, clearly expecting them all to follow.

Exhaling the breath he’d been holding, Harry stood up and made for the door.

As they all trailed behind him, Harry could hear Ron whispering under his breath, “What the _fuck_? I thought we were rid of the greasy git years ago.”

Harry nodded absently, too busy focussing on Snape’s robes and how well they draped over his arse to pay much attention, and as Ron yammered on, he made noises that he hoped sounded like agreement.

 _How is this possible?_ Harry wondered as they filed after Snape. He had seen Snape die, had seen his throat torn open by Nagini’s fangs. How could anyone have survived that? _Unless they were a paranoid Potions master who had seen enough betrayal to know it was coming and prepare for it._

Eyes narrowed, Harry wondered why Snape had chosen to remain hidden away all these years. Surely he had seen Harry’s attempts to clear his name and get him awarded an Order of Merlin posthumously? Why hadn’t he stepped forward, especially when the Wizengamot had finally cleared him publicly?

Well, this certainly explained why there had never been a funeral, or a body, or a portrait... Harry gnawed his lower lip, deep in thought. _I can’t believe I never heard even a whisper of this. A ton of people have to be in on this secret. He’s running a bloody Ministry program!_

Before he could examine that thought further, they all stepped into a large, circular room. In the centre was a round table which Snape strode up to.

“This group portkey,” he began, “is set to take us to our destination once I activate it. Grasp an edge and hang on. Do not dawdle, we have a lot to cover today.”

Ron and Harry barely had time to touch the table before they were whisked away. The next thing he knew, they were surrounded by sand and rock. _Rock?_

“Hello, Director! You’re early.”

Harry blinked. “Ron, is that...?”

“Charlie!”

Charlie glanced towards them but didn’t acknowledge Ron or Harry. “This the group, then?” he asked.

Snape snorted. “Yes, for what they’re worth. As we discussed, I believe a practical demonstration of dragon physiology would be in order.”

Charlie nodded. “Right! All of you follow me,” he said loudly. “And don’t wander off. This is a dragon preserve. One misstep and you could be toasted dragon dinner, and believe me, this is not the way you want to die, and I don’t want it on my conscience.”

Looking around, Harry saw several teams who seemed to be trying to train the dragons. Ron nudged him.

“Can you believe that my brother knew Snape was alive and he didn’t tell me?” he grumbled as they trailed after Snape and Charlie, who by now, were far ahead and out of earshot.

“Maybe he didn’t know until recently,” Harry said. “Or the Ministry may have sworn him to secrecy. We both know they have ways to stop people from talking about classified things.”

“I suppose,” Ron muttered, although he did look somewhat mollified. “I didn’t think my own brother would hold out on me like this, though.”

“You don’t tell _him_ everything,” Harry reminded him. “So why would he tell _you_ everything? When was the last time you talked to him, anyway?”

Ron shrugged. “It’s been a while,” he finally admitted. “Not since Ginny and Dean’s wedding, in fact.”

“See?” Harry said.

“If Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are ready, we can get to the reason I brought you here,” Snape said.

Harry looked up guiltily. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Snape ignored him. “In case your powers of observation and your hearing have failed you, you are in a dragon preserve,” he said with heavy irony. “You may be wondering why. You do not need to know the reason, just think of it as part of your education. As I have gone to the trouble of conscripting an expert to assist us today, you shall follow his directions _to the letter_.”

“Right!” Charlie grinned, a bit maliciously, Harry thought. “You’ll be working in pairs. Director Snape will divide you up and then you’ll follow my directions _exactly_ , understood? I haven’t lost anyone yet, and I’ve no intentions of starting with any of you lot.”

Eyes glittering coolly, Snape began dividing them up. “Let’s begin with our celebrity, shall we? Potter and Miller, Weasley and Barnes, Willford and...”

Harry moved over by Alan Miller, nodding cordially towards him as he did so. He knew Miller from their original Auror training and the man was a decent member of the corps, a solid operative.

The group now divided, Charlie took over once again. “I have dragons picked out for each team to work with,” he said. “These are all adolescents, and they should be manageable. Your job today is to get your assigned dragon to allow you to remove some of its scales. ”

“Thought that was your job,” Ron muttered.

“Yes, it is,” Charlie said without missing a beat. “And today it’s also _your_ job. Unless you think you’re somehow above it...?”

“What? No!” Ron’s face was reddening. “I just...”

“Did you have some difficulty understanding my previous instructions, Mr. Weasley?” Snape’s voice was a whip, and Ron shook his head.

“No, director,” he said.

“Then I would suggest you do as your instructor says. And in the future it shall be without the inane commentary.”

Charlie gestured with his head and a sheepish-looking Ron and his partner followed. As they all watched, Charlie spoke to them and pointed to a blue-scaled dragon that was on a leash. He gesticulated for a moment then left them there, returning to the rest of the training group.

“Miller, Potter. With me.”

As they drew close to a pink iridescent dragon, Charlie spoke. “This one has been a bit testy lately, so you’ll want to be careful when dealing with her. We’re not sure why she’s in a snit, but it may just be she’s off her feed or something. Anyway, the scales we need are the ones close to the base of her tail. Two will do, but five would be best. And no magic, all right? Stunning them doesn’t work, in fact, it enrages them, so to be safe, I’d advise no magic at all.”

“Do dragons respond to Parseltongue?” Harry asked.

Charlie smiled. “No idea,” he said. “No one here speaks it. If you find that she does, you’ll have a job offer before you can blink, Potter. Pays well.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks anyway, but I think I’ll stick with this one.”

Reaching into his pocket, Charlie pulled out a covered bucket and handed it to Miller. “The scales go in there once you’ve collected them,” he said. “Be careful.”

As Charlie walked away, Miller asked, “You really think this thing will respond to Parseltongue?”

Harry shrugged. “No idea. I don’t even know if I’m still a Parselmouth. I haven’t tried to speak it in a long time, but if it looks like retrieving the scales are too difficult any other way, it may be worth a shot.”

“Yes, all right.” Miller nodded and put down the bucket. They both eyed the dragon for a moment.

“Did he tell us how to do this?” Harry asked softly.

“Not that I recall,” Miller murmured back.

The dragon wasn’t doing much of anything. She looked a bit sleepy to Harry, truth be told. Edging closer, he tried to move around to the side of her, but she immediately shifted so that she was again facing him. _Not sleepy, then._

Miller began edging around the other side, but that only made the dragon scuttle backwards. “This isn’t going to be easy,” he sighed.

Harry nodded glumly. “What are the professional dragon tamers doing?” he asked.

There was a pause as Miller looked around and Harry kept his eyes on the skittish dragon. “Looks like they’re just talking to them,” Miller said finally. “Slowly, and, I’d imagine, carefully.”

“Right. Worth a try I suppose. Work with me, yeah?” Harry caught the creature’s attention. “Well, here goes. Hello, there,” he said softly in an almost crooning tone. “D’you mind if we get some of your scales? We won’t hurt you, we just need a couple of scales.”

As he walked forward, the dragon seemed to hesitate, tilting her head as if trying to understand what he was saying. Harry held his hands out in front of him as he moved, hoping she would see that as a non-threatening gesture.

It seemed to work. Sidling to the side while still holding her gaze, Harry touched her back. She flinched but didn’t move, and Harry exhaled the nervous breath he’d been holding.

“Trust you to have found yourself an admirer, Potter.”

Harry gritted his teeth. Trust Snape to arrive at precisely the wrong time! The man had an unerring sense of timing. “Just trying to fulfill my mission, director,” he managed through gritted teeth.

“Proceed, then.” Snape crossed his arms and radiated impatience.

Miller had manoeuvred himself behind the dragon and was also touching her by this point. Harry could tell she was getting nervous, the way her body was shaking being a major clue. “Hush, darling,” he said softly. “Just a bit longer...”

When Miller pulled the first scale, the dragon jumped, her chains rattling alarmingly, and Harry stumbled backwards. He moved back in immediately, however, continuing to talk to her in a low, coaxing tones.

She settled, and as Miller pulled scales two through five, she puffed a bit, but stayed relatively still. The blast of heat made Harry sweat in more ways that one, however.

“I’ve got them,” Miller said, relief clear in his voice.

Harry grinned. “You’re such a good girl,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

Just then, a dragon flew by overhead and Harry could see his dragon react. Her eyes followed the other as her scale-covered muscles contracted under his hand and her tail twitched. He continued petting her in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

“Potter...” and suddenly Snape was close behind him. “She’s agitated. Step back, you imbecile!”

Harry tried to shake him off and hold on to his dragon. “I know that! She was fine until you got here. Just let me calm her...”

The dragon bellowed, and Harry could feel his eyebrows being singed. “Something’s wrong,” Snape said. “Where the hell is Weasley?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve no idea,” he gasped. “Get away, Miller!” he called, but it was too late. The dragon’s tail swung and slapped Miller in the side, throwing him across the pen. The bucket of scales went flying.

“Potter, you idiot!” Reaching around Harry, Snape grabbed his waist and pulled. Just then, the dragon’s head turned and Harry found himself looking into deep, green eyes. There was an alien intelligence there, and Harry’s Occlumency shields, never the strongest, crumbled easily. He read her intent and Harry sucked in a deep breath. “Oh God...”

“What is it?” Snape asked.

Harry, bombarded with emotions he had no idea how to handle, was unable to answer. He was only able to feel. He moaned, sharing her desire, her need to escape and soar.

“Potter!” Snape shook him, bringing Harry back to himself for a moment. “What are you doing?”

The dragon’s roar made Harry’s eyes snap back to hers and anger, fear, the need to fly, all poured into Harry, buffeting him, until one emotion overruled them all, barreling into his unprotected mind. Lust.

“Oh,” he said. He froze for a moment, then began shaking. He could feel Snape as a solid presence at his back and relaxed, knowing instinctively that, against all odds he was safe.

“Potter, what in the seven hells are you--? Oh damnation!”

The earth moved and Harry found himself thrown to the ground, Snape landing on top of him. Something metallic snapped, and after a moment Harry realized it had been the dragon’s chains. Dust swirled around him and he closed his eyes, tucking his face into Snape’s neck. A loud flapping noise told him the dragon had launched herself into the air, and for a moment, Harry found his consciousness split between himself and the dragon, who was now speeding into the sky.

“Harry? Snape?” Charlie’s voice was coming closer and he sounded worried, and it was then that Harry realized that Snape’s hand was cupping the nape of his neck, keeping his face protected.

He pulled back with difficulty, looking up and straight into Snape’s eyes. Harry’s lips parted on a sigh. Snape peered at him intently.

“Are you all right?” Charlie asked.

Snape, his eyes still boring into Harry’s, said, “I believe we’re both unharmed.” His gaze dipped to trace the shape of Harry’s lips, and Harry felt it as if it had been an almost physical caress. With visible difficulty, Snape pulled away and stood up.

Charlie held out a hand to Harry. Accepting the boost to his feet, Harry gasped as Charlie pulled him close and peered into his face searchingly. “W...what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I think I know what happened,” Charlie said, looking upset. “She was entering a mating cycle. That’s why she’s been so skittish lately.”

“What?” Snape, whose face popped up behind Charlie’s shoulder, appeared livid. “I specifically requested dragons with no issues--”

“I know,” Charlie said, interrupting. “And I apologize. We had no idea that she was entering her first heat cycle. It appears she’s more mature than we realized. She’s a full year younger then any other of our mating females.”

“You mean to tell me that she’s about to mate?” Snape growled. “A mating dragon is a dangerous beast, you...”

“Look, I said I was sorr--”

“How’s Miller?” Harry interrupted the escalating argument, blinking and looking around. “The dragon’s tail hit him--”

“He’s fine, Harry.” Charlie gestured to where several dragon trainers were talking to a now conscious Miller. “I’m more concerned with the two of you, actually.”

“Why? We appear to have survived unscathed,” Snape snapped. “No thanks to your incompetence. This session is over.”

“I’m afraid not,” Charlie said, eyes narrowed.

“And why, pray tell, is that?” Snape’s voice had dipped to a dangerously low register, and Harry shivered at the menace implied there.

“You were both in contact with the dragon as she was experiencing the first flush of mating lust,” Charlie said. “It means you both may be temporarily bonded to her and her mate as they take their breeding flights.”

“Bonded?” Harry shook his head. “Me? What?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Oh perfect,” he said sarcastically. “Potter bonded to the dragon? Lovely. All right, how do we reverse it?”

“It’s not as simple as that,” Charlie said, looking back and forth between them. “A dragon bond is a strong one, and while it’s only temporary, it can be intense. Harry’ll have to stay in close proximity to the dragon until the bond dissolves spontaneously.”

“He what?” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to stave off a headache. “Oh for... How strong can this bond possibly be? Surely--”

But Harry was already beginning to sense what Charlie was trying to say. Peering up into the sky, he cleared his throat and said, “Um, he’s getting close to her.”

“Close to whom?” Snape snapped at him.

Harry blinked. “My dragon. She’s flying around him, trying to tempt him and flirt with him.” His mouth dropped open. “And wow! I can actually tell what she’s feeling!”

“Perfect,” Snape groaned. “Very well.” Turning towards Charlie, he said, “I shall leave Potter here and you can send him back when he’s recovered.”

Charlie shook his head. “I’m afraid not,” he said. “You were touching Harry at the time he bonded with the dragon. You’re part of the bond now.”

“I’m _what_?”

Charlie nodded. “Harry, you know what her emotions are because you’re feeling them through the bond, and you, Snape, should start sensing the emotions of her mate as he flies near her.”

“This is just ridiculous...” Snape’s voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed. Sweeping around Charlie, he pulled Harry to him by the shoulders, peering into his eyes. Harry looked back fearlessly.

“You mean to tell me,” Snape growled, even as he turned back to face Charlie and held Harry to him, “that I can sense the emotion of that dragon up there that is about to fuc--”

Harry’s low moan cut off his word. Eyes at half mast, he whispered, “He’s caught her.”

“We need to get you two somewhere private,” Charlie said.

“No, we must return to Unspeakable headquarters immediately.” Snape pushed the hair back off Harry’s face in what seemed to be an unconsciously tender movement.

Harry sighed and leaned into the gesture.

“No time! Unless you want to fuck him right here in the open, I’d advise you seek somewhere private _now_.” Charlie was emphatic, and Harry swallowed heavily, even as he pressed harder against Snape. When he began unobtrusively humping Snape’s leg, Snape’s eyes widened.

Harry felt as though he’d been somehow split in two, and slut Harry was winning. “Sorry,” he murmured, even as he straddled Snape’s leg and moved faster. A part of him wanted to laugh when he saw Snape’s eyes widen. He channeled that emotion into his movements.

“This will only get worse,” Charlie said.

“Indeed, I fail to see how!” Snape snapped. Then, he sighed. “I will concede, however, that you appear to be correct about one thing. Potter and I definitely require privacy.” Snape looked over towards the rest of the Unspeakable recruits, clearly torn between collecting them to leave and taking care of Harry’s needs.

The decision was taken out of his hands, however, when several of the other dragons began roaring and two broke their chains to take to the sky. Dragon trainers scattered.

“Bloody hell,” Charlie breathed. “I think she’s started a chain reaction. Looks like we have a dragon mating frenzy on our hands!” Casting a Voice Amplification Spell, Charlie began calling out instructions. “Get all visitors to a safe place! All dragon preserve personnel report to the dragon pens immediately.”

“Weasley, what about my Unspeakable candidates?” Snape looked around. “I shall have to prepare the portkey--”

“I can take care of sending them back,” Charlie said, pushing them towards a building. “You and Harry have to stay, remember? Just go inside!”

“Yes, but will you Obliviate them effectively enough?” Snape muttered.

Charlie sniggered, the sound cutting off when Snape glared at him. Charlie managed to look apologetic.

“When will this infernal bond wear off?” Snape all but snarled as he tried to stop Harry from rutting against him.

“Well...” Charlie’s eyes darted guiltily away. “That sort of varies, actually, depending on the person.”

“Fine, then what is the _average_ length of time that this... effect lasts?” Snape asked dryly. His hand was now cupping Harry’s arse and Harry smiled and licked Snape’s neck. Snape jumped.

Charlie cleared his throat. “Anywhere from a few hours to a few, er...”

A plethora of roars from above distracted them all. Harry gasped, and as both Snape and Charlie looked at him, he licked his lips. “He’s about to...”

“Yes, yes,” Snape said hastily. “I can see what he’s about to do.” Swallowing heavily, he steered Harry towards the closest doorway. “You were telling me how long this effect could last,” he reminded Charlie, over his shoulder. “You said a few... what exactly?”

“Days, maybe,” Charlie muttered, clearly distracted. “Look, just go inside, see if you can, um, control Harry, and we’ll see if we can control the dragons. I’ll get the recruits back safely as well.”

“Very well,” Snape said. “Although we shall have a long discussion once this is over, Weasley.”

“Fine with me,” Charlie said hurriedly. “In the meantime, though, will you _please_ just go inside! I have a crisis situation here.”  
~

The door flew open and Harry was propelled though, Snape close behind him. The door slammed shut and they were standing in a dark room with a sturdy desk and some chairs. 

“All right, Potter, let me make something clear right now, I do not bott--”

Snape’s words were interrupted by Harry’s lips fastening themselves to his.

A small part of Harry’s brain was screaming at him at him for his boldness, not to mention the fact that by this act, he was probably very clearly showing Snape his interest, but the dominant part of his brain hexed the other section silent. 

To Harry’s pleased surprise, Snape kissed him back; those lips that had provided endless criticism and acerbic commentary during his years at Hogwarts now proving to be just as adept at inducing sensual pleasure.

Moaning in his throat, Harry arched against Snape as the emotions coming through the dragon’s bond buffeted him. He was drowning in sensations, unsure for a moment whether what he was feeling was from her or his own body. 

When Snape pulled back, Harry gasped and reached for him. Snape eluded him easily.

“Potter, you are obviously not yourself,” Snape panted. “We do not have to--”

“Yes,” Harry interrupted, trying to drag Snape’s mouth back to his. “Yes, we really do.”

“I will not inflict myself on someone who is intoxicated,” Snape managed, mouth set in a resolute line that Harry desperately wanted to lick. “If you were in your right mind, you would never entertain the idea of--”

“I wanted you long before this,” Harry replied, shaking his head. His rational mind gibbered at him to shut up, but Harry was beyond caring. “If you want to look you can. You’ll see I’ve wanted you for years, just...”

Snape stared at him, into him, for a few nerve-wracking moments, during which Harry could feel the dragons’ passionate mating in the sky above. He moaned as the male dragon set claws into the female before entering her, then gasped as Snape pulled him close. “Apparently you _have_ been hiding a bit of a tendre for me,” he murmured, his low purr making Harry shiver.

“Please,” Harry gibbered. 

“Mm, yes, evidently I shall,” Snape said, dipping his head. But instead of kissing Harry on the lips, Snape licked along the line of his jaw before allowing his tongue to dip into the hollow of Harry’s throat.

“Oh God.” 

Snape chuckled, closing his mouth around Harry’s Adams apple and sucking. 

A low keen escaped Harry. His fingers tangling in Snape’s hair, Harry arched closer. “He’s fucking her now,” he whispered. 

“And you want that? From me?” Snape pulled back to look searchingly at Harry once more. What he saw there apparently reassured him, because he guided Harry backwards until he was up against the desk. 

“How many ways do I have to tell you?” Harry moaned. “Will you just fuck me already?”

Snape pressed against Harry, leaning over until his mouth was hovering about Harry’s. “Slow or fast?” he asked, fingers undoing Harry’s robes. 

“Now,” Harry grated, shuddering as he felt the stretch and burn in the dragon’s body as she accepted her mate. “Just do it.”

“You must be prepared,” Snape murmured. Pulling his wand out of his sleeve, he intoned a couple of spells that made Harry gasp then sigh as wet slickness spread through him. 

Not taking the time to remove his own clothes, Snape simply undid his fly. Harry had no time to see anything, however, since Snape immediately spun Harry around and yanked down his trousers and pants, baring his arse to the room. 

With his trousers around his knees, Harry found his ability to move severely hampered, and he whimpered. He was trapped, at the mercy of Snape, whose hot breath panting against the back of his neck was making him even harder. His prick was pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the desk, and when his arse cheeks were roughly parted, he keened. 

Above him, his dragon was in freefall, the male dragon pumping in and out of her furiously. “Oh God,” Harry groaned. 

The rough burn of Snape’s cock brought him back to himself. Harry’s fingers gouged holes in the surface of the desk as Snape thrust forward, not pausing until the was fully buried. “Tight,” Snape gasped, his teeth scraping the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Move,” Harry begged. 

Snape growled and began to pump in and out. There was enough lubricant, but only just, and it took Harry’s body a few moments to relax enough to easily accept Snape’s sizable cock.

When Snape shifted slightly, however, gliding his prick over Harry’s prostate, Harry’s forehead hit the desk. “Yes!” he gasped, trying to rock back against Snape’s impaling length. “There!”

Snape’s body kept Harry wedged firmly against the desk, giving him no leeway to move. The part of Harry’s brain still attached to the dragon loved the helplessness of his position, revelled in the way Snape was controlling him, and when a hand snaked around to pull on his cock, that was it. 

Harry arched hard, pulsing his release all over the edge of the desk and onto the floor. 

Snape paused as Harry came, but the second Harry’s orgasm waned, he set crooked teeth into Harry’s shoulder and pumped furiously into Harry’s still rippling arse, coming only moments later. 

Slumped over the top of the desk, with Snape still inside him, Harry’s breath slowed. The part of his consciousness that was still with the dragon sensed they had landed and that the male dragon was sheltering the female beneath his wings. Harry sighed contentedly.

“Cushioning Charm,” Snape whispered. 

“Mm?”

“We’ll need a Cushioning Charm for the next round,” Snape clarified.

“Next round?” Harry smiled. 

“Indeed. As you can sense the dragon, I am now aware of her mate’s thoughts. We will need a soft place to continue this.”

“Brilliant!”

~

Harry woke to the sound of voices. It was easy enough to identify Snape’s silky tones of course, but the other voice was softer and it took a moment for Harry to correctly place it. Charlie. That’s right, they were in Romania, at a dragon preserve, and the pleasant soreness in Harry’s nether regions made him recall the events of the prior few hours. The very _erotic_ events.

They had done many things to each other, and Harry’s concern that Snape would be a cruel or inconsiderate lover had gone unfounded. The pleasure they had shared had been intense, augmented he suspected, by the dragons’ mating, but nonetheless, Harry thought the sexual chemistry he had with Snape was the best he’d encountered.

Smiling, Harry thought about how they had taken the time to Transfigure a couple of the chairs into a comfortable bed after their second go round on the desk. Harry had definitely appreciated having a bed after that, and he’d shown that appreciation by riding Snape to sated exhaustion.

“...Pain Potion and perhaps some Energy Replenishing Potion,” he heard Snape say.

Harry blushed as Charlie chuckled. “Yes, I can see that you’d need those,” he said. “Anything else? It certainly looks as though you’ve made yourselves comfortable in here.”

“Yes, both my and Potter’s Transfiguration skills remain intact at least, thank God.”

“Right, well I bought you some food. You’ll need the energy,” Charlie said. “Any other requests?”

 _Food?_ Harry thought, perking up. His stomach grumbled and he held his breath, hoping no one had heard.

“A way to break this bond before we kill each other would be appreciated,” Snape said dryly. “I cannot believe you’ve never had this happen here before. There must be a way to reverse it.”

“Are you and Harry arguing?” Charlie asked. 

Snape was silent for a long moment. “Surprisingly enough, no,” he finally replied. “But that is a moot point. Leave us alone together long enough it is sure to happen. Now, back to a way to reverse it...”

Cracking an eye open, Harry saw Charlie purse his lips before replying. “Well, there is a potion that’s mentioned in the old dragon-keeper logs,” he said. “It’s a bit obscure and it involves getting some hard to obtain items, but I’ll get you a copy of the recipe so you can look at it. I’m not sure what it does, actually.”

“Bring me the logs,” Snape said. “In addition, a way to communicate these events with the Ministry would also be helpful. Is there a Floo available for my use?”

“Yes, it’s in the main office. Plus, I spoke with Head Auror Cavendish after I sent the Unspeakable recruits back and explained the situation. He said to continue your assessment of Harry.” Charlie paused as if waiting, but Snape didn’t respond to that so he continued. “Ron’s been Flooing incessantly, by the way. He very concerned about Harry.” Charlie peered in the general direction of the bed.

Careful to keep his breathing slow and even, Harry continued listening. 

“Potter is fine as you can see,” Snape said after a moment. “I must call and find out who is handling the assessment of the other recruits...”   
“I imagine they assigned someone else to do it,” Charlie said. “Anyway, the other dragons have calmed down; your two seem to be the only ones who are still mating.”

“Indeed. Typical. So we remain trapped here?”

“Yes.” Charlie sighed. “Unfortunately, they show no signs of, er, stopping any time soon, and it could damage Harry if he’s taken out of the dragon’s range.”

“As you have said,” Snape barked, crossing his arms. “Very well, do let me know when I can make the Floo call.”

“Wake Harry and eat first,” Charlie advised. “You’ll need the energy. I brought plăcinte and ciorbă de perişoare. It’s Romanian pie and a type of meatball soup that I think you’ll like.”

Harry heard Charlie’s footsteps as he left, and before he could move, Snape said, “I know you are awake, Potter.” 

With a sigh, Harry sat up. “You probably heard my stomach growling,” he muttered. 

“I imagine you heard that Weasley brought us food and clothes,” Snape said, uncovering the tray. The delicious smell of meat and spices wafted towards Harry, who swallowed hard.

“I didn’t hear the bit about the clothes,” he said, glancing towards the pile of shredded fabric lying at the side of the bed. “Looks as if it’s a good thing he did, though.”

“Indeed.” Snape levitated a shirt towards Harry. “Get dressed and eat,” he said. “I suspect we have very little time to rest before the dragons become -- shall we say active? -- again.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I can feel her stirring,” he said, slipping his arms into the shirt’s sleeves. As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up, he groaned. “Ugh, did he say he brought Pain Potion?”

“He said he was bringing some back when he returns,” Snape said, “although I do have a vial of my own formula on me.” He held up a small bottle.

Limping over to the desk where Snape had set up their makeshift meal, Harry sat down, suppressing a groan as he did so. Snape first handed Harry the potion, and after he’d downed it, Harry pulled one of the bowls of the divine-smelling soup towards him. Picking up a spoon, Harry began to eat. “Oh that’s _so_ good,” he moaned. “I was starving.”

Snape smirked as he bit into one of the savoury pies. “You say that when you eat many things, don’t you?” he purred. 

Harry almost choked. Reaching for a glass of water, he took a sip, wiping his mouth. “Bastard,” he said.

“I do have impeccable timing,” Snape replied. 

Laughing despite himself, Harry shook his head and began eating in earnest. Both men were quiet as they ate, the clink of spoons against bowls the only sound in the room for several minutes. Starting to feel full, Harry pushed his bowl away and looked up at Snape. He froze.

Snape was still eating his soup, sliding the spoon into his mouth, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. Harry watched, mesmerized as Snape licked his lips, and his mouth went dry. It was all he could do not to lunge across the table and suck the taste of the delicious broth out of Snape’s mouth.

“It’s starting again, isn’t it?” Snape said, eyes glittering as he looked up from his meal. “The dragon is awake and... ready?”

“Mm,” Harry said, focussed on the skin of Snape’s neck, and on how he longed to slide his tongue down the length of that pale throat. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Snape said. “And your vocabulary is significantly better when you are not under the influence of dragon hormones, I’ve found.”

“I didn’t notice you objecting earlier,” Harry said vaguely, now staring at Snape’s mouth as he shaped the words.

“Oh, I wasn’t,” Snape admitted. “It would take a saint to object to an attractive man several decades his junior throwing himself at him, even if it is only because of the influence of obscure bonding magic. And I am no saint.”

“It’s not just that,” Harry said, Snape’s words momentarily distracting him from the sheer need pulsing through his body. “I told you, showed you, even. I was attracted to you before this.”

“Mm, so you say.” Snape didn’t sound convinced. “At any rate, we will not know how much of your behaviour is because of the bond versus some innate attraction until the bond fades.”

Harry sighed, then stiffened as a surge of lust hit him through the bond. “Snape--”

“It’s starting again?” 

At Harry’s nod, Snape stood up and gestured towards the bed. “Come,” he said.

“I hope so,” Harry breathed. “Many, _many_ times.”

“Have I disappointed you yet?” Snape purred.

Harry moaned, practically tripping over his feet in his haste to get to the bed. Snape caught him before he stumbled against the edge of the table. “Has the Pain Potion taken effect yet?” he asked softly.

Licking his lips, Harry nodded. 

Snape smiled, and at the look in his eyes, a shiver went through Harry. 

“Good,” Snape murmured, lifting Harry in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. “It is not my intention to hurt you. The least I can do is make this as pleasurable as possible for both of us.”

“You’re succeeding,” Harry managed. 

“Excellent. Now let’s see if I can continue, shall we?” Snape glanced towards the sky as roaring resumed outside. “And perhaps we can give the dragons a run for their money.”

As Harry reached up to pull Snape down to him, he smiled, having no doubts that Snape would put the dragons to shame.

~   
Four days later saw an exhausted Snape and Harry finally emerge from the room to which they had been all but confined to. Neither man looked particularly unhappy, however, as Charlie was quick to note. He hid a smile. “I take it that last potion worked?” he asked.

Every time he had gone to check on them, they had been trying a variation of a potion based on the notes Charlie had provided. To Charlie’s eyes, they worked quite well together, and although Snape had snapped at Harry a lot, Harry appeared to take it in stride. Until dragon lust overcame him, that is. Something in the way Harry looked at Snape made him wonder if perhaps there was more than the dragon bond at work, however.

Snape scowled at Charlie halfheartedly. “I made some modifications based on the formula your logs provided,” he rasped. “In the end, it proved adequate to do the job.”

“How did you get all the ingredients to make it?” Charlie asked. “When I looked at it I saw it required some pretty exotic components, like phoenix tears--”

“That’s not a problem when your familiar is a phoenix,” Harry muttered. 

“What?” Charlie would have sworn that Snape flushed at that.

“You remember Fawkes?” 

Charlie nodded. 

“Well he’s Sev-- Snape’s now,” Harry said. “Also explains a few things about the last battle.”

“Indeed.” Snape shot a quelling look Harry’s way. “In any event, obtaining ingredients was the least of my worries,” Snape said. “As Potter indicates, I had easy enough access to a phoenix; the difficulty was obtaining enough time to brew anything.” He shot a fondly irritated look towards Harry, who blushed.

“I’m afraid I got a bit insistent at times,” Harry admitted.

Charlie bit back a laugh. “Yes, well, that’s the nature of a dragon’s bond. As you’ve discovered, they’re very physical creatures, ruled by emotions. That can be a powerful thing.” 

“Fortunately, not as powerful as the superior intellect and logic imbued by the phoenix,” Snape said. “Once I saw the recipe for the potion, I understood the concept; it was just a matter of discerning the correct proportions.”

“It’s a good thing, too,” Charlie said, glancing towards the now calm dragon pens. “It appears your taking the potion somehow ended their mating ritual sooner than usual. That could be a very useful discovery. Maybe we’re lucky this happened to you two.”

“As thrilled as I was that I could help,” Snape said dryly, “you’ll forgive me if I am not particularly pleased that I was forced to violate Mr. Potter as a result of this accident, however.”

Harry spun and grabbed Snape’s robes, the material fisted in his hand. Charlie’s eyes widened as he watched the drama unfold.

“Oh no, not this again. How many times do I have to tell you, you did _not_ violate me?” Harry growled. “I told you, I’ve wanted you for ages, you git! If anyone was violated it was you by me!”

“Unhand me.” Snape seemed nervous to Charlie.

“Not until you look once and for all and see that I’m speaking the truth,” Harry said. “You do admit I’m no longer under the influence of the bond, yes?”

Snape nodded. “It appears that you are not,” he said, sounding reluctant. 

“Well _you_ made the potion, Snape,” Harry purred. “Are you saying that a potion you brewed may not have worked?”

“It worked.” Snape’s eyes were glittering with some suppressed emotion.

“Then anything I feel for you now is from me, correct? Not from the dragon.”

“That is a reasonable assumption, yes.”

Harry forcibly dragged Snape’s face down to his and sealed their lips together in what looked like a desperate and searing kiss. Charlie whistled softly. To him it resembled nothing less than a melding of mouths, and it didn’t appear that Snape was protesting too much.

When Harry finally drew back, both he and Snape were breathing fast. Harry swallowed hard. “Now, if that kiss wasn’t enough to convince you,” he said softly, but still loudly enough for Charlie to hear, “then cast Legilimens on me and look for yourself.”

“And perform another violation upon your person,” Snape murmured. 

Harry shook his head. “Not if I invite you,” he said, staring into Snape’s eyes. “Come on. You’re the bravest man I know. Prove it. Look and see how I really feel about you.”

Charlie wasn’t surprised at what Snape did next. Who could have resisted such a plea? 

“Legilimens,” Snape whispered, and Harry gasped, stiffening for a moment before sagging. Snape caught him easily and as Charlie watched, a genuine smile curved Snape’s lips. 

Harry blinked a moment later. “Did you see?”

“Indeed, I saw several things,” Snape said, his voice a low purr. 

Harry blushed. 

Charlie cleared his throat. “So, you’re heading back to the Ministry today, then?”

Snape, eyes still locked to Harry’s nodded. “Yes. Potter is several days behind in Unspeakable training. Despite the impromptu bootcamp we had here, I doubt this was what the Ministry had in mind when they asked me to assess him for his suitability for the program.”

“What will you say about that by the way?” Harry asked. 

Snape smiled. “I was supposed to evaluate your ability to adjust to unusual circumstances, to adapt under less than ideal conditions and to see how you handled stress. I would say that this situation tested all of those things, and that you managed adequately.”

Harry beamed. “Careful,” he whispered. “I’ll begin to think you’re interested in me, too.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “You mean you didn’t look in _my_ mind as I was looking in yours? We really do have to work on your spying skills, Potter. I suppose we can cover that in training.”

Harry grinned and took Snape’s hand. “I’m ready if you are.”

Charlie, now openly chuckling, handed Snape the portkey. It was a miniature dragon. Snape looked down at it and frowned. A moment later it was a phoenix. “A better omen, I think,” he said. “Come, Potter. Time to get you back on course. You have the capability to be an adequate Unspeakable if we ever get you some training.”

“Good thing I have an _adequate_ instructor, then,” Harry said. 

As they were sucked away by the portkey they were still arguing. Charlie shook his head, wondering if the Ministry would ever be the same again.

~   
Severus stood beside Harry, a sombre, solid presence. Several of the parents who were dropping their children off at platform nine and three quarters gave him curious looks but he didn’t acknowledge any of them. Instead he seemed focussed solely on Harry and the eleven-year-old he was currently counseling. 

“...and remember, no matter what House you get Sorted into, your grandmother and I will be proud. You will do great, Teddy!” Harry hugged his godson as he spoke.

Teddy, whose hair was alternating between a shocking maroon and a pale lavender, Harry imagined it was a reaction to the excitement of the day, was practically vibrating. “I really want to be in Gryffindor,” he said. 

Severus snorted. 

Blinking, Teddy looked up at him. “Are you Uncle Harry’s boyfriend?”

Harry hid a smile. When he’d returned, Ron had been surprisingly understanding, and when Harry had filled him in on all the events of his impromptu boot camp with Severus, he’d simply said, “Hey, mate, as long as the greasy bat knows he’s expected at our place on Sundays for dinner, and that if he hurts you I’ll kill him, it’s all good.”

Ron had then proceeded to tell everyone that Harry had a boyfriend now. Apparently, he’d taken quite a bit of pleasure in being the one to know first and in telling Hermione. Teddy had evidently overheard.

“I am.” Severus confirmed, to Harry’s surprise.

“Cool. What’s your name?”

Severus squatted, looking Teddy in the eye. “I am Severus Snape.”

Teddy’s hair turned bright green. “Uncle Harry told me that you’re the bravest man he knows,” he said. “What House were you in?”

Severus smiled. “Slytherin.”

Teddy nodded. “Right. Slytherin it is, then.” And before Harry could say another word, Teddy hugged him and, shockingly, _Severus_ as well, before he skipped off to get on the train.

Harry’s mouth was still open moments later. “What just happened?” he asked. 

Severus pointed to Teddy whose face appeared in a window, and as the train began to pull away from the station, both men waved. Finally, he steered Harry away from the tracks. “I believe that was called recruiting,” he said, once he could be heard over the din of the departing train.

“But...”

“Will you really be upset if he is Sorted in Slytherin?” Severus asked as they walked to the Apparation point.

“Well, no.” Harry sighed. “I just didn’t want him thinking he had to get into a certain House, you know?”

“I understand. Although you do realize, you benefit from this as well?”

“Oh, and why’s that?” Harry asked. 

“You told the boy I was the bravest man you know.” Severus smirked. “It’s only right that you be rewarded.”

Harry grinned. “All right, but I have this really tough instructor in Unspeakable training, and he may object if I’m too exhausted to work tomorrow.” 

Severus pulled Harry close in preparation for Side-Along Apparation. “Oh, I suspect I can have a word with him.”

~ Fin


End file.
